Queen Of The Damed
by Wwk2010
Summary: The Origin Story of Akasha


*Queen Of The Damned FanFiction*

By Weston Woodrow King

Beauty did not describe her and could not for her blood thirst weighed out of the rest. The light left in any human eyes had left hers. She had sucked the land dry and her satisfaction was still not enough. She wanted more, needed it. Her husband, King of Egypt, Enkil begged her to stop but the ways of men would not persuade her. She wanted to see the sand run red with the blood of the innocent. This would be the day she died. The day she lost her will to drink but not without a fight.

"What do you mean?" Askasha asked. Her sing song voice had changed to something demented. Something out of nightmare that would haunt child's dreams. She crossed her arms as the rays of sun glimmered off her tanned skin. Enkil couldn't take it. He had watched so many die. So many that he wished he could have saved.

"This is insainity." Enkil says revealing fangs that shwed he matched Askasha's unhumaness. She straights her dress trying to smooth it out.

"I am hungry." She protests but Enkil knew it to be something different. This thing that had changed them seemed to be turning against them.

"It is something more, Akasha." Enkil flops down on his throne with his chest heaving in and out. He places a hand on his forhead. He is trying to figure out her angle.

"Please Enkil, let me drink." Akasha begs him as she falls down at his feet. She runs her hands up his knee caps lying her head upong it. Her long nails move down them as she lets out a sigh.

"I need to." She tries to make herself sound weak but they both knew only played this game when she wanted something. Enkil brushes her off. She tumbles to the floor looking at him. She stands up letting out a monstorous scream.

"How could you? It is our right! Our right to drain them! We need it! Or we will die." Akasha tells him. She touches her chest feeling the emptiness of what used to be a heart beat but no it proved to be vacant.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" He asks her standing up from his throne, "I am the King and you are my Queen but what you are doing is ridculous. Do you understand?" Enkil kept a stern tone with her. Akasha's age had shown itself with every person he drank. She was but a child of seventeen, how could she know what is right and what is wrong. Enkil runs his meaty paw over his shved head as he looks out his window.

"What do you suppose we do then, My King?" She spoke to him with malice something he brushed off his dark skin.

"We must control ourselves, my dear." Enkil proved his wisdom as he spoke. It is obvious though that Akasha would need help with self control though. She probably didn't even know the meaning of the word.

She sonders back to the window starring out it. How she wanted to be free. How she wanted to takes blook on her sharpened fangs once again. She couldn't stand it. She slams her palm against the window feeling it crack. She runs her finger tips across the cracks feeling there sunk in places. A lone sparrow's cry causes her to stare out the window once again. She sees it fly over the land. Her soul, what was left of it, wanted badly to fly like that bird. It wanted so badly to be free and to be away from here. She knew she was too young to have gotten married, too yioung to be any queen as well. In fact, she didn't want to be queen. All she wanted was to be free.

She looks back at Enkil. He has a golden glass full of the ruby blood that had come from his last kill. He sips from it lightly. Akasha moves toward him.

"Please I am thirsty." She tells him. He believed her more this time then any other. He snaps his fingers as two guards brough in a screaming crimson beauty of snow white skin. She is dressed in rags that were way too big for her skeleton like frame. The guard tosses her as she falls to the ground with a thud. She begins to cry while she curls up on the ground holding herself.

"She whimpers like a dog." Akasha told Enkil. She wanted more of a hunt. She wanted to chase the prey down as if she were a wild animal of the desert. Enkil seemed unpleased. He waves his hand at her.

"It is either this or nothing." He finally says to her. His voice so deep and loud filled the room. She growls at him while moving over to the girl. She takes her foot pushing her on the back. The girl instantly backs up. Her emerald eyes riddled with fear.

"Devil! Devil!" She shouts toward the heavens. She looks for away to escape but a weakness grabbed a hold of her body as she feels herself fall foreward. Her breath leaves her. Akasha looks her up and down.

"She is nothing but skin and bones." Akasha turns back to look at Enkil wanting him to find her a more sutiable feeder. Enkil stands as he walks toward Akasha.

"Are you hungry or not?" He asks her point blank. He already knew the answer. Her thirst seemed unquinshable.

"Then eat." He tells her taking the last sips from his glass. Akasha hated the face he had so much power over her. She moves back over to the girl with fire colored hair as she throws her arms up.

"Please, I saw what you did to my sister. You made her a monster." The girl tells Akasha. She begins to cry while holding her hands to her face. Akasha touches her cheek. She knew if she cried there would be nothing but blood. But this girl, this girl, had tears of pure water. Tiny little crystals that refracted light. Akasha almost felt overwhelmed by it all. Missing her human life for a split second but then the animal rose in her once again. She flies at unhuman speed snatching the girl from her knees lifting her into the air.

"How does it feel that you will keep me young?" She asks her. The girl squirms. Her screaming cries go unnoticed by the outside world. She took her last breath as Akasha ripped into her flesh. She drank and drank until she felt the girl's heart go weak. In that moment, she tosses her aside as if she were garbage but the girl was only half dead. She laid on the floor arching her back letting out muffled screams from chapped lips. Enkil looks at her before turning his attention toward Akasha.

"Are you not going to finish her?" He asks her.

"Let her bleed out." She answers him licking the blood from her finger tips. Enkil couldn't believe it. He knew she had lost all touch now with her human side. She was full of pure evil. Even her eyes had shifted to a deep dark red. Enkil lowers his head as Akasha realized he feared her.

"Did I do something wrong, Enkil?" She slithers toward him with a new found confidence. He shakes his head as her fingernail lifts his chin up.

"Do you fear me?" Akasha's eyes flashed with every person she had destroyed. Every ounce of blood she had drank. It was all there inside her now.


End file.
